In agricultural fields, the amount of snow accumulated over a winter has a significant effect on the amount of moisture available for crop growth in the following growing season. In addition management of the snow accumulation can be used to control spring run-off, to increase water supplies to ponds and dugouts and to prevent the movement of snow off of fields into locations where it is not wanted. This can be achieved to some extent with the use of wind breaks and snow fencing. Other techniques used are leaving stubble, possibly in high strips, on a field to trap additional snow and the plowing of snow to produce snow banks at desired locations on the fields.
The present invention is concerned with a method and an apparatus for creating snow ridges across a snow covered landscape in order to control snow accumulation.